Kingdom Hearts : Dark Serenity
by A L Strife
Summary: Five years after leaving Destiny Islands Alone, Sora ends up trapped in The Realm Of Darkness. Will the help of an old friend be enough for them to escape or will they be trapped in the void? Slightly OP Sora


_So this is my first attempt at writing and though it probably wont be amazing i hope you will enjoy it or at least give it a go._

 _Review if you want or don't no pressure._

 _Pointless Disclaimer is pointless: I Do Not Own Anything related to kingdom hearts or in general_

 _All_ I _own is myself (hopefully)_

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Dark Serenity**

 **Prologue**

A broken and battered Xehanort lay on the ground his eyes wide in disbelief. "How, how is this possible? You a mere child able to beat me? I refuse to accept it!" Opposite him stood a young man who was getting ready to deliver the final blow. "Its over Xehanort!" The man approached Xehanort and stabbed him through the chest. "That was for my friends and my home that you nearly destroyed five years ago" he spat as the man lay dying beneath him.

Xehanort looked up at the man and with the last of his strength said "You may have beaten me boy, but you will never get to see your home Again!" And with that he cast the man into a portal of Darkness.

 **Chapter 1: A Friend In The Dark**

An empty void. That was all that seemed to be around the man as he opened his eyes. Looking around he tried to focus on anything, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the pitch black that seemed to engulf him.

Slowly his eyes started to make out the shape of the landscape around him and as the area seemed to lighten up a bit around him a deep sense of foreboding overtook him. All around was just empty terrain but it didn't feel empty at all like a thousand pairs of eyes were watching his every move, waiting to strike he was instantly put on alert and summoned his weapon.

As the weapon materialized in his hand a loud hiss was heard coming from all around, a hiss he instantly recognized from many battles previous Heartless. As his grip tightened around the hilt of his weapon waiting for an imminent attack he began to wonder if he was stuck on a defeated world, it would seem to make the most sense considering the circumstances.

Unfortunately that thought was just enough to distract him momentarily and he paid for it as a Large Body charged in to his back seemingly out of nowhere, quickly performing a air recovery he returned the favor tenfold appearing behind and destroying the creature with a stab through the gut topped with a firaga. As the creature fell more Heartless started appearing in such numbers that he knew if he couldn't finish this quickly he would not be able to survive as his battle with Xehanort had drained his energy quite a bit.

Summoning the last of his energy the man concentrated on using one of his biggest area of effect spells and channeling it into his weapon he unleashed his only hope of a quick end to this battle.

" **HOL-TIMA"** he roared and a blinding wave of light surged outwards at a two hundred meter radius around him destroying every creature in range instantly. As the light died down he collapsed to his knees panting from the effort of the spell, absolutely spent he managed to look around and see there was nothing left of the heartless that surrounded him. Sighing to himself he tried to catch his breath and regain some energy but could tell he had overstretched himself. With that thought he collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

The magical blast of light did not go unnoticed however as a few miles away someone who was wandering through the darkness had made out the sounds of the struggle and was heading towards it. Wondering who could have possibly been forced to come here the person hurried to see who it was and if they required assistance. As they got closer to the struggle they heard a word and then blinding light was all they could comprehend for a few minutes.

As their eyes slowly adjusted back they realized that all sounds of struggle had ceased, hurrying with vigor the person quickly covered the rest of the distance and found the site of the battle. Devastation was the only word to describe the site before them as scorch marks and a few fading heartless encompassed the area and in the center lay a young man. Rushing forward to check on him the stranger reached out to check for a pulse and after a few seconds of searching felt the faint flutter of a heartbeat.

Breathing a faint sigh of relief the stranger stood up and summoned their weapon. "Curaga" they whispered as green tendrils of what appeared to be plant life encased the man and healed him of any injuries. Rechecking his pulse and finding it more steady the stranger sat down beside him and waited for the man to wake up from what they could only assume to be a fatigue induced coma.

* * *

Awaking with a start an hour later the man quickly sat up only to feel his head pound as he moved to fast for his tired body, taking a moment to let his body catch up to his mind he slowly waited for his head to stop spinning until a voice said "You're Awake". Opening his eyes and looking toward where the voice had come from his eyes landed on a figure before him.

Before him stood a woman with blue hair, a woman whom he unconsciously described to him self as beautiful before quickly shaking the thought from his head. Looking at her he realized she was waiting for a response from him and quickly said "Yeah guess I am, who are you?" Looking at him the woman said "I'm Aqua, and you are?" "Sorry guess I sounded a bit rude there I'm Sora" he said scratching the back of his head.

Looking around he he asked "Where are we? If you don't mind my asking". "Do you not know?" Aqua replied looking perplexed. "No I was kinda sent here unexpectedly" to say the least Sora thought as an afterthought. "Well we are trapped in the Realm of Darkness" she said with a sad sigh. Sora just looked at her for a few seconds before he decided to stand up and look around. "What makes you say trapped" he asked as he surveyed their surroundings. "Well I've been here so long and still haven't managed to find a way out so you tell me" she said with a defeated look on her face. " if there is a way in there has to be a way out, doors and portals work both ways after all" he said with a grin on his face not seeming perturbed in the slightest.

Aqua just stared at him as if he was dense if she, a master key-blade wielder couldn't get out what made this man think he could. As she finished the thought a hiss could be heard from nearby and both people instantly tensed, quickly summoning her weapon she looked around for the source of the hiss until she heard Sora exclaim "You're a key-blade wielder to?" At this she looked at him to see he to was holding a key-blade in his hand and upon seeing this she started to wonder if they might have a chance of escape after all.

That was all the time they had though as heartless appeared and struck simultaneously all around them. Quickly raising her barrier around herself Aqua defended against the first wave of attacks before cartwheeling away to fire off a Blizzaga at the enemies in front of her. Meanwhile Sora had quickly double-jumped into a glide and flew directly at the biggest heartless he could see and sliced it in two with a Air Zanetsuken as he had personally coined it.

Landing on the ground behind the heartless he had just slayed he quickly Flash-stepped to his next adversary and cut it down before firing off a Thundaga to clear some space around him. Looking at the numbers around them and still not feeling at his best he figured a quick retreat might be the best option here, so with that thought in mind he Flash-stepped to Aqua's position and relayed his thoughts to her whilst defending against a myriad of blows. Quickly agreeing with his plan she started to fall back a bit as Sora concentrated on his best escape spell aptly dubbed Solar-Flare for obvious reasons.

"Close you're eyes!" Sora yelled to Aqua before shouting " **SOLAR-FLARE** " and blinding every creature in front of him and Aqua. Not wanting to waste this chance they both took off heading as far away from the heartless as they could before slowing down to catch their breath. " Well that was fun" Sora commented offhandedly. "Yeah a real blast that one" Aqua replied before they both chuckled slightly to themselves.

"So" Aqua said standing up straight "You're a Key-Blade Wielder as well". "Yep I sure am, nice to see another wielder around my height for once" he added offhandedly. "What do you mean ?" she asked. "Well its just that besides you the only other wielders I've encountered are my mentor Master Yen Sid, Master Mickey, Terra and Ventus" he said. "Terra and Ventus?" she asked excitedly,"You've seen them are they okay please tell me?" she asked breathlessly. "You know them?" "Of course they are my best friends please tell me how they are". Looking at her Sora suddenly put two and two together as he realized who she must be.

"You're Master Aqua! THE Master Aqua they go on about, aren't you?" he said excitedly. "Yes I am now could you stop avoiding my question and please tell me how they are?""Whoops hehe sorry about that. They are absolutely fine I found Ventus in castle oblivion three years ago and it turned out I was the one who was looking after his heart when it needed to be mended from the damage Vanitas did to it, so when I found him he just woke up and I took him to master Yen Sid".

A tear slid down Aqua's face as she processed what he said "He's awake" she choked out before crushing Sora in a hug he did not expect but didn't mind either way as he unconsciously found how well she fit into his arms. 'damn teenage hormones' the nineteen year old thought to himself before shrugging them off and returning to the matter at hand. "Thank you for looking after my friends heart" she said as she released him and backed away a bit to regain her composure. "And what of Terra?" she asked a bit apprehensively as she still remembered how she had failed him at least in her mind.

"Ah Terra is great as well, it took a while to finally drive Xehanort from his heart but we managed in the end and Terra is back to himself, or so Ventus says I wouldn't know having never met him previously" he chuckled to himself a bit at that last statement. Aqua had paled at the mention of Xehanort, still able to vividly recall the atrocities he had committed. So pensively she asked "So if you drove Xehanort out of Terra did you defeat him or is he still terrorizing the worlds?"

With a sigh Sora sat down on the ground and offered for Aqua to join him. She did so and turning to look at him she waited for him to speak "Well after Xehanort was driven out of Terra he managed to escape through a portal before we could stop him. After that we split into two teams and began trying to track him down with little success at first" he said dejectedly. Aqua just watched him as he spoke and absorbed as much from him as she could but did ask "What teams if you don"t mind me asking?" "Well first there was Terra and Ventus, Micky and master Yen Sid and finally me." "just you, Why?' she asked. "Well there wasn't any one else and Yen Sid believed if anyone could fight Xehanort alone it would be me."

That statement perked Aqua's interest as even she couldn't beat Xehanort without Terra's help, so she asked "Why did he believe that?" Sora frowned a little thinking about it before answering with, "well out of everyone I was the strongest according to Yen Sid". When he didn't explain any further she decided to let the matter drop as Sora seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about himself. "Okay then what happened?" Aqua asked. "Well we all set out for different worlds to try and track him down, after no success on five worlds I arrived on a new world that provided me with something useful".

"Was it information on Xehanort?" "No it was a device that could record moving pictures with sound and send them across worlds". Aqua raised her eyebrows in astonishment as she never knew something like that existed or was possible. Sora noticed this and the edges of his lips quirked upwards a little at her response. "I had the same reaction as you when I found out" he smiled at her. Aqua found his smile to be kind of goofy but cute at the same time. Realizing this she quickly shook the thought from her head thinking 'get it together you hormonal teenager first person you meet in two years and this is how you think' she chided herself . That thought led her to wonder how long she had been here for as she realized it had been two years for her, but Sora had said three years ago he rescued Ventus.

"Um do you think you could tell me how long it has been since I came here?" She nervously rubbed her arm as she said this hoping it hadn't been to long. Sora thought for a moment then looking at her realized she couldn't be any older than himself so he hesitantly asked " If you don't mind me asking first, how old are you?" Hesitantly she replied "Nineteen". At that Sora realized that there must be a time fluctuation here so preceded with "Well based on your age and what I know about when you disappeared, you might want to know that time apparently runs much slower here than the outside world". At this she hesitantly asked "how much slower?" Sora swallowed a lump in his throat, he hated giving bad news to people.

"Well it may have been two years for you but on the outside it has been fifteen years since you disappeared". Aqua sucked in a deep breath at this and she felt her heart grow heavy at how long she had been away from her friends. "Fifteen years they must be so much older than me I wonder if I would even recognize them" she thought sadly. At this Sora started to chuckle to himself and Aqua not knowing why gave him an indignant yet hurt look in response, but before she could open her mouth Sora said "I don't think you'll have to worry about that". To which she immediately replied with "Oh, and how would you know that huh?" To which he said "Well the room you placed Ventus in had a bit of time dilation. so he only aged one year before I found him which makes him our age now, and terra had only aged four years as having Xehanort posess him somehow slowed his body from aging so I believe you will be fine" he smiled at her.

At this Aqua could only breath a sigh of relief as she realized things weren't as bad as she thought.

"Anyway we are getting off track here, so after finding this device on this world I brought a hundred of them and then preceded to track down master Yen Sid". At this she joked "Wow big spender alert". To which he just chuckled to himself before continuing. "After finding Yen Sid he recalled Terra and Ventus and we split the devices up between us. We split up again to plant them on every world we could the last one being The Key-Blade Graveyard before regrouping at Yen Sid's tower".

"What happened then?" At this Sora went to open his mouth but froze as he heard the sounds of movement around them. To this they both jumped up and Aqua thought out loud "Well I'm surprised they left us alone for as long as they did, we had best get out of here unless you want to get caught up in another fight". Before he could reply however they were struck from behind by a Darkball materializing and were flung forwards.

"Damn fight it is I guess" Sora said before launching into battle. Aqua steeled herself and leaped forward into the fray slashing out at the nearest Neo-shadow, before cutting down the next one. Meanwhile Sora seemed to be everywhere at once now that his energy was returning he was flashing around destroying as many heartless as possible leaving after images wherever he struck. At one point Aqua swore she saw twenty heartless dissipate at once, with twenty copies of Sora left in their wake. She was astonished at his prowess but not to be out done she fired off a Mega-flare and cleared the rest of them out.

Flash-Stepping to her side, Sora raised his hand and said "Whew we make a good team". Aqua hesitantly raised her hand and gave him five in response before catching her breath. "we should get out of here" she said while regaining her strength. "Sure any ideas where?" Sora asked. Aqua thought for a moment before saying "Follow me" and she then headed off to the left. Following behind Sora wondered where they were headed but soon noticed a strange yet familiar smell.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora asked as he heard the sound of distant waves rolling and crashing.

Aqua smiled before saying "Yes its a ocean, the only place in this world that seems comforting".

Sora hummed in agreement as they made their way to the shoreline, stopping short of the water they both sat down to soak in this little slice of normality on an otherwise depressing world. Taking a deep breath Sora sighed as he was reminded of his home world. What he didn't realize is he had voiced this out loud. "Oh, what world are you from?" Aqua casually asked him as she to soaked in the smell and sound of the ocean before them.

Sighing inwardly Sora preceded to say "A small world known as Destiny Islands, a world I haven't seen for five years now" he added forlornly. A spark of recognition appeared in Aqua's eyes and she said "I know that world, I visited it once and met two boys one named Riku and the other named..." she trailed off as she realized what Sora did. They had met before. Suddenly Sora realized what had given him the final push to venture forth five years ago, a half forgotten promise to a friend met long ago.

" If you ever need help to, I'll come running cause you're my friend too" he said aloud.

Aqua's eye's watered as she to remembered the promise and she said "You kept your promise". To which Sora replied "Not really I'm here accidentally, remember?" Aqua shook her head at this and replied "When I was about to give up you appeared, that is keeping you're promise no matter how you got here". Frowning he said "My promise will be kept once I've gotten you out of here, and I swear I will get you out if its the last thing I do". Next thing he knew Aqua had encased him in a giant hug whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you" over and over again. Blushing furiously he stuttered

"d-dd-don't worry about it" while trying to regain control of his hormones after all it had been five years since a girl had hugged him and he wasn't used to it.

She let go of him and after taking a bit to compose herself she asked "How come it's been five years?"

"Well five years ago I received a message saying, any and all key-blade wielders to come to The Mysterious Tower as soon as possible so I packed my things,left a note and after back-tracing the note I teleported to the senders location. After I popped out of thin air as Master Yen Sid called it, I was brought up to speed and tested to see if my skills would be competent at my age, after beating Yen Sid in a duel I was sent out and since then I haven't had the chance to return."

Aqua just stared at him slack-jawed and after a few moments she had to ask " You beat Master Yen Sid in a duel?" "Yeah I did I had been training myself since I could walk and my imagination was super expansive so I was able to do things he hadn't dreamed of with my Key-Blade".

Aqua decided not to question him about this any further deciding to get back on topic "So back to regrouping at Yen Sid's Tower what happened after?"

* * *

 _End of Ch1. A lot of backstory i know but Aqua has missed a lot_

 _Tell me how bad it is or if you liked it or don't no pressure._


End file.
